The Clique New Years Eve Party!
by Goldylocks712
Summary: This is about what happens with Massie during a New Years Eve party in Times Square, NY! ONESHOT My first fanfic ever!


_**Hey Everyone! This is my first **__**fanfic**__** ever! I hope you all like it! ) I love the Clique, and I've read a lot of your stories. **__**Omg**__** they rock! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy mine! Review please!**_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE SERIES, OR THE COPYRIGHTS OF NEW YORK NEW YORK. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS THE PLOT! **

_**'Kay Thx!**_

It was a cold, loud night in New York City, in Times Square, waiting for the ball to drop. There was only two minutes left of the year and it seemed like everyone was having a great time, except a certain brown haired, amber eyed girl.

"Isn't this a great surprise party my dad gave me for New Years Eve?" Alicia bragged to Massie. "I can't believe he let me invite boys! I know, you and Derrington over and done, but I promised Josh I'll invite them to so he wouldn't be 'bored.'" Alicia made air-quotes around 'bored' and looked slightly hurt that Josh needed to have his guys there in order to have a good time.

"Yeah! Def Leesh! It rocks!" Massie shouted above the _New York, New York_song playing in the background. As soon as Alicia left to find Dylan, she looked down and silently admired her new, limited edition, Ella Moss one-shoulder dress, with black leggings and a pair of Marc Jacobs lace up ankle boots. It gave her a boost of confidence knowing that she has the best outfit there. Massie poked her head up and went to look for Claire, who was sharing a hotdog and cuddling with Cam. She decided not to interrupt. She looked around and her gaze fell upon Kristen talking to Derrington. She noticed that he didn't seem to feel any pain about what happened the other night but Massie knew, or at least hoped, that he missed her half as much as she missed him."Hey Kristen," Massie said as she approached her. Derrington walked away, and Massie let out a big sigh.

"Oh, hey Mass," Kristen responded.

"So, how much time left of the year?"

"Umm." Kristen pulled up her sleeve of her Versace sweater and looked at her new Chanel watch, a Christmas gift from The Pretty Committee.

"Exactly 49 seconds."

"This year went by so fast, I cannot buh-lieve –"

"YO KRIS! OVER HERE! "Kemp shouted from the other side of the group. He was sitting with Chris Plovert and Josh.

"Can you please tell Plovert that Beckham cannot head butt for his life?!"

"Be right back, Mass," Kristen giggle as she sped-walked over the Kemp. Massie once again was alone, feeling like a total LBR. She couldn't stand being the only one miserable and decided to do something about it.

Massie took a deep breath, walked over to where Derrington was, tapped his left shoulder, grabbed his right hand, and started pulling him to somewhere more private.

"Let Go!" Derrington urged. This only made Massie tighten her French Manicured nailed grip.

Massie turned around and looked directly at his ah-dorable caramel colored eyes.

"Look Massie said in a serious, yet sincere tone.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed Chris Abbley at the Christmas Eve Party, but we were under the mistletoe and it is a tradition. I see why you're mad and all, I mean –"

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

"I would be too. Yeah, so anyway-"

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

"I don't want to start the New Year on the wrong foot-"

"FOUR! THREE!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry okay?" Massie spat it out.

"Block"

"TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Massie looked around seeing everyone kissing their boyfriends. As soon as she was going to find her friends, Derrington touched her cheek and moved it so it was facing him,

"Block" he repeated. But thing time, he leaned in and put his soft lips on her glossy ones. At first Massie was surprised, but she soon relaxed and out her arms around his neck. Everything around her became silent, she couldn't hear anyone shouting, nor see anyone celebrating. She just focused on Derrington.

He pulled away, and whispered something in her ear.

"Happy New Year, too Derrick: Massie responded before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_**Yeah, so I hope you liked it! Please Review! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!**_


End file.
